L'éveil d'Hermione
by moutmout
Summary: Chaque jour l'emploi du temps de HG est réglé parfaitement par SS. Drago méprise les Missjesaistout. Son défi: transformer cet automate en un être de chair et de sang...style de la fic un séducteur diabolique
1. Chapter 1

**Me voilà de nouveau et en pleine forme pour ces vacances de février ! **

**Alors voici ma nouvelle fanfic HP, nommé « L'éveil d'Hermione ». A la demande de beaucoup, c'est encore une HG/DM, même si j'aurais préféré changer. Pas grave, ce sera pour la prochaine ! Et bien toujours sur l'idée d'un roman m'ayant plu, cette fanfic se base sur le roman de JUDE DEVERAUX  « L'éveil d'Amanda ».**

**J'espère que vous aimerez autant que « un séducteur diabolique » pour mes anciens lecteurs, pour les nouveaux, et bien dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Cette fic ne tient pas compte du tome 6. **

**Chapitre 1 : **

Une brise légère couchait l'herbe de Poudlard. Les feuilles des arbres s'agitaient doucement. Il n'était pas tombé une goutte d'eau depuis deux mois. Sur le porche de Poudlard se tenait un vieillard, sa longue barbe argenté ondulant au gré du vent. Il descendit une marche, puis une autre. Il marcha alors dans l'herbe sèche en direction du lac. Les mains croisées dans son dos et un sourire gai sur son visage marqué par le temps.

- Hum… Bientôt la rentrée, et tant de chose que je n'ai pas encore accompli. Je dois me dépêcher, le temps passe si vite, si vite.

Au centre de ce grand parc se dressait un château, Poudlard. Dans une chambre qui donnait sur l'ouest, Hermione Granger, son abondante chevelure châtain soigneusement tressée, son drap remonté sous le menton et les mains croisées sur sa poitrine, dormait sur le dos dans une chemise de nuit à manches longues, boutonnée jusqu'au cou. Le lit était aussi net que si on venait de s'y coucher, et pour tant une jeune fille de bientôt 17ans y avait passé la nuit.

La chambre était aussi irréprochable que le lit, et si cette jeune fille n'y résidait pas, on aurait pu la croire inhabité. Le mobilier se résumait à un lit, une armoire et un bureau de travail. Aucune fantaisies ne venaient casser se décor parfait, aucun vêtements ne traînaient, pas même une plume. A l'intérieur de la penderie, se tenaient ses uniformes pour Poudlard ainsi que quelques robes de sorcière sans aucun charme. Les étagères sous l'une des fenêtres offraient une sélection de dix-huit ouvrages reliés, tous d'un grand niveau intellectuel (aucun roman, bien entendu, ne figuraient parmi les titres).

Trois coups à la porte, et une horrible bonne femme entra.

- Bonjour, lança t-elle sans réplique.

Elle traversa la pièce d'une traite et ouvrit les rideaux avec hargne. Elle était grande, forte et son visage n'avait aucun signe de sympathie nommé Miss Jork.

Hermione se réveilla avec autant de maîtrise qu'elle dormait et se leva immédiatement. Miss Jork la regarda d'un œil noir, comme tout les matins, car face à la silhouette à la fois gracieuse et féminine d'Hermione, Miss Jork ressemblait à un dragon. Pourtant derrière cette finesse se cachait une certaine faiblesse.

- Voilà votre emploi du temps, dit Miss Jork en posant brutalement une feuille de papier sur le bureau. Et vous devez porter la…

Elle vérifia dans une de ses nombreuses poches et tira une seconde feuille.

… la robe vert d'eau, avec la ceinture rosée, vous voyez laquelle c'est ?

Oui, exactement, répondit Hermione.

Parfait ! hurla presque Miss Jork de sa voix sèche. Le professeur Rogue vous attend à huit heures précises pour le petit déjeuner.

Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce, laissant la porte se refermer sur Hermione. Une fois qu'elle fut certaine d'être seule, Hermione s'étira et lâcha un long bâillement, puis s'arrêta d'un coup pour vérifier que personne ne l'ait surprise. Elle avait peur que son fiancé, le professeur Rogue n'approuve les bâillements.

Faute de temps pour étudier la question, elle traversa la pièce et regarda son emploi du temps.

Rogue, outre sa fonction de futur mari, occupait aussi celle de professeur particulier depuis quatre mois. Hermione avait voulu vraiment être parfaite et emmagasiné un maximum de connaissances, et avait donc, avec l'autorisation spécial du directeur, passé ses vacances à Poudlard pour les études. D'abord déçu par le choix de Dumbledore pour son professeur, elle était désormais ravie ! Chaque soir, il prenait le temps de lui établir un emploi du temps. Au fur et à mesure des jours, Rogue semblait apprécier Hermione et lui avait demandé sa main.

EPOUSER Rogue ! Cet homme si savant, et qui était un guide pour elle ! Jamais elle n'aurait osé rêver un bonheur pareil. Ce jour là Hermione n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, et avait raté sa composition de cinq rouleaux sur la politique du ministre de la magie français en 1456. Rogue l'avait nettement réprimandé, et depuis ce jour, elle s'efforçait à donner le meilleur d'elle-même.

Elle saisit l'emploi du temps avec une grâce spontanée, un élan de gratitude lui traversant le cœur.

_7.15 Se lever et s'habiller._

_8.00 Petit déjeuner : un œuf à la coque, un toast et du café avec moitié de lait._

_- Nous discuterons de la révision des tarifs douaniers sous le ministre Fardel._

_8.42 Préparer l'interrogation des verbes irréguliers Goblins. _

_Terminer l'essai sur Les Sciences Métamorphiques._

_11.06 Gymnastiques avec Miss Jork._

_11.32 Bain._

_12.04 Préparer l'interrogation sur les créatures de la famille du Goulu. _

_13.00 Déjeuner : poulet à la vapeur, fruit frais et jus de citrouille._

_- Nous discuterons du symbolisme dans la culture magique Chilienne. _

_14.12 Interrogation sur les verbes irréguliers Goblins._

_14.34 Peinture si le résultat de l'interrogation atteint le E sinon… étude !_

_15.11 Repos._

_16.47 Jardinage avec Miss Jork. _

_17.39 Se changer pour le dîner. Porter la robe vert pâle. _

_Ne pas oublier la ceinture argenté. _

_18.30 Dîner : deux carottes vapeur, poisson bouilli. Lait écrémé. _

_- La conversation portera sur les meilleures potions du siècle._

_19.38 Aide aux devoirs dans le salon de votre chambré. _

_21.10 Se préparer pour la nuit._

_22.00 Au lit. _

Enfin vêtu, Hermione jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son horloge et remarqua qu'il était 7.58. Elle pris sa jupe, la releva et couru le long des grands couloirs de Poudlard. Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'escalier du hall, elle ralentie l'allure.

Hermione !

C'était la voix de Severus, basse, profonde et pleine de réprobation. Il se tenait dans l'ombre au pied de l'escalier, ses sourcils noirs froncés. Hermione espérait que les battements fous de son cœur ne s'entendaient pas.

Vous couriez, Hermione ? Dit-il d'un ton qui trahissait l'horreur et l'incrédulité.

Je me dépêchais, en effet, dit Hermione d'une voix douce, qu'elle avait appris à avoir aussi. Excusez-moi.

A l'avenir, veillez à être ponctuelle !

Rogue se tourna vers Hermione et l'inspecta. Il vérifia que ses cheveux étaient impeccablement tirés en arrière, sans mèches folles, et que sa robe ne présentait aucun faux pli. Rogue remarqua qu'elle se tenait très droite (pas de mollesse chez sa future épouse) et fronça les sourcils devant la poitrine haute. Quand elle se tenait ainsi, elle était vraiment trop… Féminine !

Il pivota sur lui-même et se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Hermione poussa un léger soupir.

Rogue tira une chaise pour elle et alla s'asseoir en face. Ils déjeunaient toujours seul. Peut être que leurs conversations ennuyaient le peu de monde à Poudlard ?

Lorsque les œufs apparurent dans l'assiette, Hermione engagea la conversation :

Il me semble que la principale réforme du ministre Fardel sur les tarifs douaniers concerne la suppression de la taxe sur les mousses d'Hercoles.

Rogue inclina la tête et elle sut que c'était exacte.

Et les taxes sur les peaux de serpents d'Aridite ont été réduites de 35. Evidemment cela n'arrange pas le commerce Roumain, mais avantage les petites entreprises anglaises.

Rogue acquiesça de nouveau.

Et le sucre d'Arabie ?

Et bien les taxes émises dessus empêchent une bonne exportation vers l'Angleterre, et bloc quelque peu le commerce pour la région de…

Ils levèrent ensemble la tête à l'entrée de Dumbledore. Il se dirigea vers Rogue.

Bonjour Hermione, sourit Dumbledore. Pouvez-vous regarder ça s'il vous plait Severus ?

Rogue prit le morceau de parchemin et commença sa lecture. La lettre venait du manoir Malfoy, une missive de la mère de Drago, se plaignant du favoritisme que Dumbledore accordait à Hermione. Elle lui sommait de prendre son fils sous le toit de Poudlard pour le mois de vacances restant. Rogue ne tenta même pas de comprendre comment elle avait su que Hermione était ici, et se contenta de réfléchir.

Alors ? Interrogea Dumbledore. Je pense que nous devrions accepter de prendre le jeune Malfoy au château durant ce lapse de temps, sinon Miss Malfoy risque de remuer ciel et terre. Ma question est : Pensez vous qu'il voudra étudier ?

Non. Je pense qu'il va plutôt traîner un peu partout. Drago est un élève brillant mais feignant.

Et bien il faut le contenir, nous ne pouvons lui donner carte blanche c'est trop dangereux pour lui.

Et pour nous…

Il s'interrompit et regarda Hermione tendre sa main vers le pot de confiture.

Non, se contenta t-il d'articuler, et Hermione retira sa main d'un air coupable.

Dumbledore regarda le spectacle, un peu choqué.

Et qui pourra le contenir ? Je ne peux pas m'occuper de lui et vous, et bien avec Hermione et lui… Et puis je ne pense pas que Drago se pli à vos emploi du temps minuté.

Oui, c'est sûr. Rogue ne releva pas le pique lancé. Et bien Hermione le distraira. N'est-ce pas Hermione ?

Heu…Murmura la jeune femme.

Et bien ? Vous vous sentez tout de même capable de contenir ce jeune Malfoy ! Insista Rogue.

J'essayerai, répondit-elle avec sincérité.

Très bien alors. Vous avez trois minutes de retard sur votre emploi du temps. Dépêchez-vous d'aller travailler.

Oui, Severus. Elle quitta la pièce en faisant un petit signe de la main à Dumbledore.

Hermione avait acquis le droit d'appeler le professeur Rogue, Severus, le jour où il l'avait demandé en mariage. Mais bien entendu, elle le vouvoyait toujours, bien trop impressionné par sa prestance, d'ailleurs ne la vouvoyait-il pas lui-même ? N'était-ce pas une marque de politesse et de profond respect mutuelle ?

Après ses révisions et ses exercices avec Miss Jork, Hermione était épuisée et morte de faim. Son bain la détendit quelque peu. Puis à 12h45, Miss Jork entre dans sa chambre avec un plateau qu'elle posa avec un nouveau papier.

Qu'est-il arrivé au professeur Rogue ?

Il a à faire avec le professeur Dumbldore, maintenant au lieu de révasser sur votre plateau, vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher, un nouveau programme vous attend.

Miss Jork partit aussi vite qu'elle était venu, et Hermione se dépêcha de prendre son nouveau programme.

_De 13.17 à 17.55 lire les livres suivants :_

_- L'instinct en potion, de Derbon._

_- La Gestion Scientifique des potions, de Hoxark_

_- De l'ingrédients à la préparation, de Korkarj_

_- Travail et Questions philanthropiques, de Malfoy._

_18.00 S'habiller pour le dîner. Mettre la robe de mousseline vert viridian. _

_18.30 Dîner : deux pommes vapeurs, poisson bouilli et lait écrémer. _

_19.30 Discussion sur vos lectures._

_21.30 Toilette._

_22.00 Coucher. _

Hermione relut sa feuille. Non elle n'avait pas rêvé, le nom de Malfoy y était bel et bien écrit. Etait-ce Malfoy père ? Fils ? Encore plus loin ? Elle prit son livre et commença sa lecture quand un grondement de faim la saisit. Elle mangea, et se remit avec intérêt dans sa lecture. Si Severus lui faisait lire cela, c'était pour une raison évidente en rapport avec la venue de Malfoy.

Le livre était compliqué et elle dut s'acharner pour l'achever. Elle n'avait pas saisit tout le sens, mais l'idée général reposait sur l'idée que les potions ne seraient pas nécessairement un remède à tout. Elle se dit que Malfoy fils serait incapable de rédiger un tel ouvrage. Bien trop intellectuel pour lui. Puis elle continua sa lecture avec Derbon.

Elle se sentait prête pour le dîner, même n'ayant achevé que deux ouvrages. Mais elle se reçut une douche froide de la part de Rogue qui la sermonna. D'après lui il ne fallait pas prendre pour acquis ce qui y était écrit, mais réfléchir sur les conséquences. Il la renvoya dans sa chambre pour disserter sur le traité de Malfoy.

Elle se mit à haïr profondément cette stupide lignée, ce vieux Malfoy qui croyait que les potions n'étaient pas un art et…. Non elle avait trop d'imagination. Ce n'était qu'un vieux monsieur, un vieillard qui n'a pas su comprendre l'art méticuleux des potions. Elle en ferait la remarque à Drago quand il arrivera ! D'ailleurs comment alla t-elle faire pour le distraire ? Elle espérait que Severus lui ferai un emploi du temps, pour lui dire que faire de Malfoy.

Il alla l'insulter pendant tout le séjour, et elle qui ne voulait qu'étudier… Elle espérait que Harry et Ron ne poserai pas trop de questions à la rentrée.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Le mois de juillet donnait ses derniers jours lorsque Miss Malfoy se décida enfin à aborder son fils unique. Il était désormais un jeune homme de bientôt 17ans. Et il avait de l'allure, pensa Narcissa Malfoy. Elle ouvrit la porte de son bureau. Drago lisait son journal assis sur le canapé en sirotant un verre de whisky pur feu. Les rayons du soleil couchant jouaient joliment avec son visage impassible. On aurait dit un ange, oui, un ange avec son profil si régulier, si délicat, un bel homme. Miss Malfoy sentit une bouffée de fierté l'envahir. Drago était sa réussite !

Elle traversa la pièce pour fermer les rideaux, le soleil le gênait peut être ? Elle aperçue une jeune femme se diriger vers le manoir avec entrain. Ne serait-ce pas cette Miss Parkinson ?

Elle alla se planter devant lui, lui enleva son journal et le plia.

Il me semble que tu ais une invité, Drago. Elle est grande, brune et…

Hum ? Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir…

Y avait-il tant de jeune femme dans sa vie pour qu'il ne se souvienne d'aucune ? Miss Malfoy fronça les sourcils et prit le verre vide qu'elle posa sur le bureau.

Elle a une poitrine comme la proue d'un navire et il me semble qu'elle soit de ta maison, cher enfant.

Parkinson ! Drago blêmit. Elle est devant la maison ? Je crois que je vais sortir par derrière, dites-lui…

Non Drago ! Pauvre petite fille, tu as dû lui faire croire beaucoup de choses pour qu'elle vienne ici sans invitation.

Mais… Commença Drago.

Fais face comme un homme, pas Merlin, au lieu de te défiler comme un lâche !

Puis Miss Malfoy tourna les talons, laissant une enveloppe sur son bureau. Malfoy regarda l'enveloppe, mais se dit qu'il devait préparer son plan d'action pour Pansy. Durant toutes ces années, elle avait en vain essayé de l'approcher, mais il la remettait toujours à sa place. Puis courant l'année dernière, elle avait insisté sur ses avances, de plus en plus pressante. Un soir, elle avait attiré dans sa chambre. Il avait tenté de prendre fuite, mais Pansy avait relevé sa jupe, découvrant une jartière de dentelle blanche. Il pouvait résister à tout sauf à ça. Il l'avait quitté le soir même, et elle n'en parut pas vexée. Mais la voilà, dans ses froufrous, se présentant à sa porte. Et si elle voulait faire pression sur lui ? Le mariage ? Malfoy secoua la tête avec une moue d'horreur.

Ah ça Jamais ! Conclut-il.

Il regarda une dernière fois la bouteille de whisky, mais déjà la porte s'ouvrait.

Miss Malfoy revint bien plus tard, lorsque la tempête s'était dissipée, et trouva son fils, finissant la bouteille, par un dernier verre. Elle alluma les bougies par un coup de baguette, il cligna les yeux, mais ne bougea pas. Elle n'allait pas le laisser s'apitoyer sur son sort.

Tu l'as bien mérité, tu sais ! Déclara t-elle d'une voix sévère. Tu encourages ces jeunes filles, et une fois arrivé à tes fins, tu romps ! C'est normal qu'elles se mettent dans ces états… je ne comprends pas, cette Miss Parkinson était pourtant de bonne famille non ? Si tu arrêtais un peu de courir les jupons, et pensais à ton avenir.

Le plus drôle dans tout ça, c'est que j'aimerais bien trouver une compagne… Oh oui, Pansy n'était pas si horrible que ça, mais j'y arrive pas. Hum peut être que… Bref, je suis d'une humeur morose je crois mère.

Tu as surtout bi trop de whisky. Viens manger.

Hum… Drago fit un geste las de la main.

Au faite, as-tu lu ma lettre ?

Non. Pas encore.

Et bien lis là, et demain nous verrons. Bonne nuit mon fils.

Bien, à demain mère.

Drago regardait devant lui d'un air absent. Il se leva, prit l'enveloppe de sa mère, et lut à la lumière d'une bougie.

Bien, alors ainsi vous voulez m'envoyer là-bas maman… Dit pensif Drago. Et bien j'y serai avant demain, j'ai besoin de bouger.

Drago prit deux parchemins. Il rédigea le premier pour annoncer sa venue dans la matinée à Dumbledore. Le second pour sa mère, dire qu'il était déjà parti. Un peu de distance entre Parkinson et lui ne lui ferait aucun mal, c'est certain.

Hermione se réveilla très tôt se matin là, Miss Jork ayant claironné que M. Malfoy allait arriver dans une petite heure. Elle se leva, fit sa toilette et s'habilla de « la robe vert pomme ».

L'emploi du temps lui indiquait d'attendre Severus sagement assise à son bureau. Un coup à la porte et Severus entra, sans autorisation de la part de Hermione.

Montrez vous charmante je vous en prie Hermione, lança sur un ton amer Rogue. Je veux dire, pas d'explosion en tout genre, pas d'insultes dans votre langage !

Oui, Severus. Et si il me menace ? Demanda t-elle doucement.

Vous n'êtes plus une enfant, alors réglé ça en adulte je vous prie ! a moins que je me sois trompé sur vous ? Je me suis trompé Hermione ?

Non, non Severus. Je ferai tout pour me montrer digne.

Bien. Alors rejoignez moi dans… treize minutes, le hall.

Oui.

Rogue partit aussi vite qu'il était venue. Hermione se regarda une nouvelle fois dans son miroir. Aucune mèche folle ne quittait sa tresse, elle était impeccable. Comme toujours maintenant. Regrettait-elle son caractère de feu ? Non. Elle se vit secouer la tête devant son miroir.

Non, désormais je suis encore plus savante, et je sais me tenir. Oui, c'est mieux.

L'horloge tournait, le temps qu'elle arrive en bas sans courir, il fallait partir maintenant.

Drago arriva par le portail de Poudlard, seul, bien entendu. Il arriva aux portes du grand château, et aperçu Rogue et Dumbledore. Le directeur le fit un sourire, tandis que son directeur de maison se tenait tel une statue de cire. « Un pisse-froid » se dit Drago.

Bonjour Drago, dit aimablement Dumbledore.

Professeur Dumbledore salua Malfoy.

Tu n'as pas l'air d'un maître des potions cher élève… Dit avec sarcasmes Rogue.

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu professeur Rogue, murmura Drago avec un large sourire.

Bien sûr que non, vous êtes le bienvenu Drago.

Allez vous installer Drago, nous allions déjeuner, dit Dumbledore.

Merci, mais pourrais-je voir ma chambre s'il vous plait ?

Oui, bien sûr. C'est la première de gauche des préfets Drago, ajouta Dumbledore.

Oh… Et bien, Merci.

Drago monta les marches quatre à quatre pour se rendre dans ses appartements.

Et bien, c'est étonnant que ce jeune Malfoy ait écrit un essai à son âge.

Oui, mais il faut dire qu'il n'est pas du tout juste.

Vous croyez ? Souligna Dumbledore.

Rogue arqua un sourcil.

Peut être commettons-nous une erreur de laisser Miss Granger avec ce jeune coq, Severus.

Non. Hermione est bien éduqué Professeur. Elle nous aidera à contenir la fougue de Drago. De plus, il lui est totalement antipathique… Assura Rogue.

Hum… Vous faite bien confiance à Hermione. Peut être qu'elle vous étonnera.

Rogue se retourna vers Dumbledore, et lui lança un regard choqué, auquel ce dernier répondit par un grand sourire.

Drago s'enfonça dans sa chambre, et enleva sa veste poussiéreuse. Il la jeta négligemment sur son lit. Il remonta les manches de sa chemise. La chaleur était insupportable depuis deux mois. Il remarqua que une de ses fenêtres n'était pas bien loin de l'autre chambre.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain indiqué par un elfe de maison, il tourna la poignet, la porte était close. Il frappa.

Oui ? Répondit une voix féminine.

Oh, excusez-moi, dit Drago. Je reviendrai plus tard.

Je serai sortie dans trois minutes et demi, annonça la femme.

Drago se dirigea était déjà en route vers sa chambre, se demandant qui était l'autre hôte de Poudlard, quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Une « femme » qui savait exactement le temps qu'allait prendre sa toilette ? C'n'est pas banal, pensa Drago. Il se retourna, s'appuya contre le mur et attendit, regardant simultanément l'horloge et la porte. Au bout de la troisième minute, il prit une pièce pour jouer à pile ou face. A trois minutes et trente secondes exactement, la jeune femme sortit de la salle d'eau. Une des plus belles femmes qu'il avait connu à Poudlard. Grande, mince – trop mince même -, de grand yeux bruns triste et curieux à la fois, avec une grande masse de cheveux bruns. Il laissa tomber la pièce qu'il tenait dans la main.

Puis-je t'aider Malfoy ? Demanda son apparition.

Je…euh, je…bredouilla Drago d'un air stupide.

Le nuage se dissipa, ces grands yeux bruns et cette finesse… Oui il la reconnaissait maintenant.

Heu, non ça ira Granger. Je viens de voir Rogue et Dumbledore…

Severus est mon fiancé Malfoy, alors je te prie d'avoir un peu plus de respect pour lui. Bien excuse moi je suis en retard, je peux t'aider à retrouver ta monnaie ?

Non, non… Malfoy était abasourdie.

Bien alors à tout de suite dans la salle à manger, n'oublie pas, sois à l'heure !

Bien…

Puis elle le frôla pour passer. Il sentit une odeur de muguet dans son parage. Quelle douceur…il se retourna pour la voire partir dans un courant d'air. Drago se laissa aller contre le mur, et glissa au sol. Il l'imaginait sortit tout droit d'un tableau. Il l'imaginait danser, il l'imaginait dans ses bras… Il se releva et se dirigea vers la porte de chambre d'Hermione. Il posa sa main sur le battant. Elle choisi ce moment pour sortir et faillit se recevoir la main en pleine figure. Elle le regarda fixement.

Je… Ah, la pièce…bégaya Drago. Il lui adressa un pauvre sourire.

C'est l'heure de déjeuner, et elle passa devant lui pour s'engager dans un couloir de Poudlard.

Hermione s'arrêta dans le couloir, la main sur le cœur. Il était fou, elle en était certaine. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il l'insulte, qu'il la nargue, mais non. Il semblait perdu. C'est insensé ! Puis Hermione reprit marche et descendit l'escalier du hall.

Vous êtes en retard Hermione, dit sévèrement Rogue.

Je… J'ai rencontré Drago Malfoy.

Bien, vous avez étudiez les thèmes de la conversation d'aujourd'hui ?

Oui… répondit Hermione la voix éteinte.

Hermione détestait Drago, c'était certain, mais Severus lui avait bien dit de n'en laisser rien paraître. Heureusement qu'elle savait se contrôler maintenant, grâce à lui. Hermione sourit doucement. Mais jamais Severus ne se baladerai avec les manches relevées, la chemise à moitié déboutonnée, comme mal fagoté ! Maintenant Drago portait une sorte de jean avec de grosses chaussures et un t-shirt bien trop long. C'était horrible !

Suis-je en retard ? S'enquit-il. Je suis désolé il fallait que je ramasse toutes mes pièces, il faut dire que je ne roule pas sur l'or, sourit-il à Hermione.

Veux-tu que nous parlions de certaines conclusions que ton aïeul tire attifement de son livre ?

Drago était stupéfait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui baragouinait ? Et puis il avait remarqué qu'il n'était que trois pour déjeuner, où était donc ce vieux fou de Dumbledore ?

Il regarda son assiette. Y avait rien à manger là dedans ! Un poulet flagellant, quatre-cinq petit pois et une carotte. Il fixa l'assiette de Rogue et d'Hermione. Non ce n'était pas une vilaine blague, le contenu de leur assiette était la même. En moins grande quantité pour Hermione. Il devra aller chercher à manger dans la cuisine des elfes tout à l'heure.

Malfoy ? Dit Rogue.

Malfoy regarda Rogue. Il se tenait encore plus droit qu'à l'ordinaire, les épaules rejetées en arrière, et cet air de maître. Brrrrouhou ! Qu'attendait son maître des potions pour la mettre dans son lit ? L'avait-il déjà embrassé ?

Ah, oui les conclusions… Et bien déjà Hermione c'est moi qui aie écrit ce livre. Et il n'y a qu'une conclusion : Les potions sont-elles préparables par tous ? Si c'est réellement un art, alors seul une élite pourrait confectionner les potions. Pourquoi les enseignent-on à tous alors ? Quand allez vous vous mariez tous les deux ?

L'audace de Malfoy et sa grossièreté laissèrent Hermione sans voix ! Rogue, lui fit comme si il n'avait pas entendu la dernière question.

L'essence des potions est l'instinct…

Oui, pour sûr, alors comment ça se fait que Granger ici présente sois capable d'en préparer ? Peut être ferions mieux d'attendre pour aborder le sujet de mon livre professeur…

Oui. Certainement. Hermione te tiendra compagnie pour le reste de ton séjour.

Hermione était estomaqué. Voilà qu'il venait de l'insulté de… De… Elle ne savait pas bien elle-même. Ça y est, ça commençait. Il allait continuer tout le séjour. D'un coup Drago se leva de table, mis ses deux mains sur la table, ses cheveux d'or devant ses grands yeux bleus.

Bon fin d'appétit, enfin si je puis dire ça !

Et il tourna les talons d'un geste rageur. Dans quel merdier c'était –il mis ? Il regardait ce pseudo couple, si froid l'un envers l'autre. L'embrassait-il sauvagement dans les couloirs à l'abri du directeur ? Se glissait-elle dans sa chambre le soir ?

Drago était heurté de savoir Rogue et Granger ensemble. Comment était-ce possible ? Ce couple était horrible, enfin de compte ils étaient très bien ensemble… Deux pisse-froid.

Il se dirigeait vers le parc de Poudlard quand il entendit les pas d'Hermione le rejoindre en courant.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Malfoy ! Attends s'il te plait.

Malfoy se retourna. Hermione s'arrêta net devant lui, pencher les mains sur les genoux. Elle reprit son souffle et lui annonça solennellement :

Nous avons tout organisé depuis longtemps, Malfoy. Je te retrouve ici même à quinze heures précises.

A quel endroit du hall exactement ? Lui demanda –t-il les yeux pleins de malices.

Je te demande pardon ?

Bien, si ça a été décidé ainsi, je serai là à quinze heures précises, Granger… Et sans une seconde de retard, ajouta t-il avec un sourire.

Hermione fronça les sourcils en le voyant partir sous le soleil. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il semblait s'amuser d'elle. Enfin comme d'habitude, il se moque. Mais c'est étrange, il n'est plus violent. Elle tira sur ses jupes, et repassa une main dans ses cheveux, puis elle monta étudier dans sa chambre, comme le programme exigeait.

A 14h48 Hermione sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre dans le hall. Elle commença à descendre les marches, et il était là, appuyé au même endroit que Severus habituellement, mais il était si… Si mou ! Tant de non-chalance, comme trop fatigué pour rester droit.

Nous partons ? Demanda poliment Hermione.

Tes désirs sont des ordres, petite Granger.

Ils partirent pour Pré au Lard, Severus lui ayant bien fait remarqué de lui faire visiter les recoins et autres, de lui expliquer chaque historique. Alors qu'Hermione s'efforçait de lui faire part de tout les chiffres concernant la production Zonko, et quel type de produits ils utilisaient, à quel prix également, Malfoy ne semblait pas l'écouter, et regardait ailleurs… Mais pourquoi ? Elle essayait d'égayer sa visite, il pourrait lui en être reconnaissant au moins ! Ils passèrent devant Rosemerta, et Hermione recommença une nouvelle tirade sur les comptes, les fonctions et la politique de la boutique. Drago la coupa net :

Que dirais-tu d'une bierreaubeurre ?

Non, merci, désormais je ne bois que de l'eau, du lait ou du jus de citrouille. Severus assure que c'est mauvais pour les neurones vois-tu.

Puis Hermione réitéra son discours sur Rosemerta.

Tu es une véritable petite encyclopédie dis-moi. Fit remarquer Drago.

En d'autre circonstance, Hermione aurait apprécié le compliment, mais le ton de la réplique de Drago la laissa sans voix. A trois heures cinquante et une précise, Hermione lui rappela qu'il était l'heure de rentrer pour être à 16h15 exactement au château. Une fois arrivé, elle lui proposa d'aller à la bibliothèque, travailler un peu. Mais Drago déclina son offre, et lui dit qu'il savait se distraire seul. Hermione se mit donc à son essai sur la langue des sirènes, mais ses mains tremblaient. Non, décidément, elle n'était pas une personne intéressante. Et en face de lui, elle se sentait particulièrement gauche. Elle le voyait bien, oui il n'était plus un gamin à l'insulter sans cesse, mais elle voyait sa désapprobation. Certes il ne semblait pas ou plus la haïr, il ne la dénigrait pas vraiment, mais semblait la fuir comme la peste. Hermione se leva de son bureau et alla se planter devant son miroir. Qu'avait-elle ? Etait-elle si repoussante physiquement ? Paraissait-elle stupide, idiote ? Elle secoua la tête, en signe de négation et retourna à ses études. Il fallait qu'elle revoie sa documentation sur les mines de Gobelins et l'invasion vampires du coin Est de la région. Demain, elle devait lui faire visiter tout ça…

Drago était assis au bar de Mme Rosemerta, mangeant copieusement et buvant de la bierreaubeurre. « Quelle petite conne ! Pesta t-il. Une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, une petite hypocrites, imbue d'elle-même, qui débitait ses chapitres avec un air omniscient ! »

Elle lui avait fait la leçon comme à un enfant de maternelle. Elle le regardait avec le même dédain que Rogue, comme si il était tombé d'une autre planète, oser faire un traité à son âge.

Il n'aurait pas dû venir, il aurait dû rester chez lui, quitte à s'enfermer. Il sevrait quitter ces Iceberg de Rogue et sa petite fiancée. Quand il pense qu'il avait bégayé comme un enfant devant elle. Mais il allait rester, pour finir son deuxième essai. Même si son cœur lui commandait de s'en aller loin, très loin de cette femme là.

Hermione ne s'était pas attendu à recevoir une telle remontrance de la part de Severus.

Ce n'est pas la robe que je vous ai demandé de porter ce soir, Hermione ! Brailla Rogue.

Je… Je suis désolé.

Hermione tentait de rester bien droite et de ne pas pleurer. Severus n'aimait pas que l'on pleure.

C'est ce Malfoy ! il m'exaspère Severus.

En quoi vous a-t-il exaspéré ? S'est il montré odieux avec vous ?

Non, enfin, je pense lui être antipathique.

Antipathique ? Répéta Rogue. Je vous croyais au dessus de ces considérations féminines ! Avez-vous suivis le programme ? Lui avez-vous tout expliqué ?

Oui, Severus, à la minute près. J'ai tout expliqué.

Alors c'est bien. Tout va bien même. Allez donc vous changer, et je vous prie de cesser ces enfantillages, je vais croire que je me suis trompé sur vous, Hermione.

Oui… Souffla Hermione, Tout de suite Severus. Et elle monta les escaliers, lui obéissant sur le champ.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Hermione s'habilla le plus vite possible, ressentant cette montée d'agacement au fond d'elle-même. Depuis que Severus l'avait pris sous son aile, elle n'avait jamais plus ressentit ce sentiment, d'ailleurs elle avait appris qu'il ne servait à rien… Et puis elle ne voyait pas inscrit sur son programme : 17.38, excès de colère. C'était tout à fait absurde. Et puis de toute façon ce n'était pas autorisé. Severus avait engagé Miss Jork pour qu'elle suive parfaitement son emploi du temps. Hermione descendit rejoindre Rogue, quand elle se reprocha de ne pas avoir assez plu à Malfoy, donc à Severus.

MERCI A TOUS ENCORE, et désolé pour ce petit chapitre, je fais la suite demain. Donc dimanche, je mets le chapitre 4. Bisous à vous !


End file.
